Problem: Vanessa wants to give her friend a potted plant. At the local florist, the flowers come in 5 colors, and there are 2 types of flower pots. If she can choose any flower and any pot, how many different potted plants can Vanessa buy?
Answer: If Vanessa decided on a flower color, how many different potted plant combinations are there? She can choose one of 2 flower pots, and so there are 2 different potted plants possible (given that she already chose a flower color). Since there are 5 flower colors, there are $5 \times 2 = 10$ possible potted plants.